


We are the spark

by witchyavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 18+, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, No use of y/n, Other, Pining, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Shower Sex, Unprotected Sex, bit angsty at first but then it's all cute, gender neutral reader, kinda soulmate AU, leia being a legend, overdone trope but whatever, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Poe goes missing and the reunion is cute (haven’t we all read that one a million times lmao)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 6





	We are the spark

**Author's Note:**

> Trope-y Poe fic for Oscar Isaac Week on tumblr!  
> My tumblr: witchyavenger

When he lands it’s like your sanity finally returns to you. Maybe not so much your sanity but your soul. 

It had left with him and the longer he was gone the more disoriented you felt. No contact, no signal, no sign of life from him. It was torture. 

It was supposed to be a simple one two-day trip. An excursion to possibly find a new standpoint for a resistance base. 

But of course, something had to go wrong, something always did. The worst part was that comms were down before he could signal in what the trouble even was. It was a curse you felt. Something that haunted the entire resistance. Everything always went wrong. Success was rare. 

You heard your name when you stepped into the communication office to forward a message to the ground patrol. 

“Nobody tell her. I don’t want her finding out,” you heard the General say. You froze and so did everybody else in that room. Leia gave you a look that simultaneously said ‘Well, shit’ and 'I’m sorry’. 

“Nobody tell me what?” your voice was still calm. You were trained to keep your cool, you had to be. 

“We don’t know what happened so there is no reason to panic yet. We lost contact with Commander Dameron." 

That was the precise moment you felt your soul leave and search for him - your best friend. You trusted him, he was the best pilot you’d ever seen. If anybody could get out of a sticky situation it was Poe. But still, you worried about him - the man you loved. 

You nodded, but everyone could see how your shoulders tensed under your facade. Handing the note to one of the officers you gave your instructions and left. They worried you would freak out but as Leia put it, there was no reason to - yet. 

It had been two days since. You did your job responsibly but your mind often drifted to him. Still no word. If he hadn’t found time to repair comms or establish contact differently, that meant he was most likely captured or in enemy territory. Or dead, the evil voice inside of you whispered. Poe’s absence hung like a dark cloud over everyone, not just you. He was a light the resistance needed. 

Another day passed and it felt reasonable to start going crazy. You were causing the scene everybody had been waiting for. It made evident how much time you spent with Poe. That amount of drama can only be learned from the resistance’s number one drama queen. 

There was angry yelling about how the hell this was possible on a supervised recon mission. There were desperate demands to send somebody to look for him even though Snap was already inspecting the route and the area where they lost contact. Really you were just begging to let you look for him. There was no chance you would spend a day longer doing groundwork and twiddling your thumbs while waiting for him. You’re not even a pilot but you were just about ready to abandon your position and steal somebody’s X-wing… Leia knew. 

You were way out of line but nobody blamed you. The General just put a hand on your shoulder and told you to hold on a little while longer. Trust him that he would make it back. Her presence was calming and you took a deep breath and closed your eyes for a moment. Willing the anger and fear away. 

When you opened your eyes you were alone with her. Either everyone had sensed that this was a private moment or Leia silently sent them off, you didn’t know. 

"You two sure are trouble to handle together." 

You apologized. "Yeah I guess we’re just…” Connected? You couldn’t think of the right word. 

“What you have is special,” Leia assisted. “And rare. Don’t waste any more time." 

With a puzzled look on your face, you were about to question what she meant, when you heard the tumult outside. 

Poe. You knew it was him. In a sprint, you made it to the hangar just in time to see his battered X-wing land. 

His light returns and brings back your sanity. The part of your soul that was with him returns. 

You can tell he’s mostly uninjured when he jumps from the cockpit. Hair sticky and greasy but a smile on his face that illuminated the entire base. You’re still quite a long way from him as he’s greeted by members of his squadron and fellow resistance members and he returns their enthusiasm to see everyone’s alright. 

His eyes land on you as you run to him. It probably looks embarrassing the way your running and laughing and screaming his name. He sets off to get to run to you, pushing some people out of his way. But nobody thinks he’s rude for it. If anything, they take it as a signal to dissipate, give you some privacy. His smile broadens and you feel butterflies stir in your stomach. 

The force at which you collide nearly knocks you both over, but you wrap your arms around each other. Holding the other person up. Your smile disappears and your eyebrows knit together in worry. Overwhelmed by your relief you press kisses all over his face. You stand on your toes and cling to his neck. Kissing his dusty cheek, his sensitive temple, his forehead, his nose. And anywhere else you can. For a second he’s surprised but then he just lets you comfort him. Lets himself relax in the safety of your embrace. You kiss the corner of his mouth and ruffle the top of his already messy hair by roughly pushing your fingers through them. Mere inches separate you and you give him an angry look. He feels like you’re about to scold him for scaring you. But then you only breathe and the look softens to relief. Incredulity. He’s really here again. Back with you and alive and save and mostly okay. His eyes are warm and filled with love. Like they always are when he’s with you. It couldn’t have been more than a second that you stare at each other. 

And then you kiss his lips. And then you do it again. And you repeat it as he reciprocates the movement of your mouth against his. You were so worried and you tell him with your kiss. 

There is not a single thought in your mind it’s all occupied by him. Because he’s here and his arms are wound around your waist again. And before you can even think about holding back you say what has been waiting to be said. 

"I love you.” It’s followed by another urgent kiss. 

“I love you,” you mumble against his lips that should be chapped but aren’t. Instead, they are soft and they don’t stop touching yours. 

You wind your fingers through his hair even more and say it again. This time he interrupts you though. 

“I love you too." 

He sounds breathless and like he never dared to dream this would happen. And his eyes say the same thing. But sometimes love is simple if you stop holding back.

And suddenly you know what Leia meant. Leia who’s watching the whole thing from afar. She shouldn’t and everybody else gives you the space you need, but she’s Leia Organa and you’re her favorite idiots and quite literally standing in the middle of the tarmac. Two halves of a whole idiot… or in more romantic terms - soulmates if such a thing exists. She doesn’t know if this will make you more trouble or less trouble but she’s happy either way. 

And you’re still kissing and maybe your even crying. Poe is definitely crying - at least a little bit. 

"I love you,” he says again because now that he’s started he doesn’t ever want to stop repeating it. 

He says it again and you start laughing and throw your head back. Poe buries his face in your neck and just holds you close. Locking the sound that vibrates against his chest in his heart forever. 

Eventually, you make it to his room and the kisses aren’t quite so innocent anymore the further you got away from the other people. 

“I’m sweaty,” he murmurs. 

“I don’t care." 

His heart swells and he’s about to say I love you again but he wants this to be special. He’s been dreaming about you for so long, he doesn’t want to end such an admission of feelings to end with sweaty sex. 

"Shower with me.” It’s not a question, it’s not a command. It’s somewhere in between. And you start pulling his flight suit off. Once you’re both naked and stumbling into the hot stream of water, you slow down. 

You help Poe wash his hair. Massaging the shampoo into his scalp and untangling the curls. He turns to putty in your hands when you scratch behind his ears and at the back of his head. At one point you’re pretty sure he’s purring and you laugh. He holds you close while you do it. Admiring your naked body for the first time. When you wash out the product he rests his forehead on your shoulder and closes his eyes. Just breathing you in and letting you play with his hair. Then you help him get rid of the rest of the grime and dirt on this face and his body. Worshipping him with your soapy hands and gentle kisses. 

He does the same to you until you’re pressed against the wet tile of the refresher wall. He sucks marks onto your skin wherever you allow him. He’s getting you ready for him with swift fingers, circling them until your mewling his name. You need him and you reach down to his ass, grabbing the flesh to pull him closer. That round butt could almost make you jealous. His hard length presses against your thigh and your mouth almost waters. A broken moan has him lifting your left leg up. He watches your face when he pushes inside, studies the way you look adjusting to his size. He rocks into you steadily as your fingers dig into his arms and his back. His rhythm is perfect. Passionate but not rough, which he makes up for with his bruising kisses and iron grip. It’s altogether sensual and just what you expected from a man of his nature, but better than you ever could have imagined. 

When he hits particularly deep you tighten around him. It earns you a groan and your heart feels like it’s beating out of your chest. He does it again and again, and you can feel the pleasure bubbling in your lower stomach. You cum with a loud moan you’re incapable of holding back. The way clench around him and say his name in such sinful delight makes him follow suit. Another profession of love groaned into the crook of your neck, as his thick cum fills you. He pulls out and sets you down while you’re catching your breaths. It makes you giggle how spent he looks, probably just like you do. 

It’s like, now that you’ve had a taste, you can’t get enough of each other. So when you’re dried up and wrapped into bedsheets you’re still kissing. Still touching. He’s hard again, too excited to be with you to will it away, and you ride him. Hands splayed over his stomach and chest as you move. You are connected, you were right about that - spiritually and now physically. One soul one body. 

He’s beautiful when he cums, you notice this time before your brain is clouded by dopamine too. You can’t wait to see it again but for now, you sleep. After he cleaned you up, with such gentleness it makes your heart swell, you fall asleep. Your head on his chest, right over his heart. The drum of it occasionally disrupted when he looks down at you, until sleep takes him away too.

**Author's Note:**

> My masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-taglist-form-updated-march-4th-poe


End file.
